The Silver Knight
by DeepFire
Summary: For almost 70 years now, Johto has been under the rule of the Golden Knights. But things are changing. Whispers of rebellion against the tyrants are too widespread to be entirely quashed. A resistance is forming, and one Trainer is about to be caught in the middle of the greatest crisis Johto has ever faced.


The alarm woke me promptly at 7:00 AM. I reached over to hit the snooze button, only to accidentally hit the off button. "Damn," I cursed under my breath, sitting up and rubbing my eyes in a vain attempt to wake myself up. I swung around, my feet hitting the floor as I tried to convince myself that it was worth getting up. I stumbled to the bathroom, turning on the shower and undressing. I stepped into the cold water, which failed to drag me further toward consciousness.

What did wake me up was the realization that I was graduating that day. I'd been looking forward to Graduation for years. I could finally get away from the kids that I couldn't stand and start my journey towards the Championship. That was enough to put a smile on my face, despite the freezing cold water. I began to reflect on how the day would go. There'd be a big breakfast at the school, followed by rehearsal. Then we were free to do as we wanted until that evening when Graduation would happen for real.

The real Graduation was what I was most excited for. There I would be presented with my Trainer's license, starter Pokemon, and other supplies I would need for my journey.

Anyone could become a trainer... provided you scored well enough on the tests at thirteen to enter Trainer School. Otherwise, you were doomed to whatever job the government decided for you. I was one of the hundred-and-fifty-so kids to score high enough on the test that I could enter Trainer School, and one of the seventy-five or so who didn't wash out. The government tried to limit trainers to the best and brightest, unless you were rich. Any number of government officials could tamper with test results for a price, and the practice was so common that trainership was most often decided by how much money your family could cough up. I scored high enough that my family didn't have to worry about me getting knocked out by some rich kid. Not to say we didn't have money; we had plenty. Just not enough to bribe anyone important.

Being a Trainer was the easiest way to make a living. Food and hotel rooms were automatically paid for, and winning automatically granted you money for other supplies. Pokemon weren't supposed to be available for purchase, but there were underground markets scattered across Johto. It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, though. No, Trainers had to battle. As in if they didn't battle, their license and Pokemon would be stripped from them. The reason for this was that battles were televised. All of them. Cameras were everywhere, ready to stream a battle online the moment one started. Gym and Championship battles were broadcast on national television. Trainers who could pull off impressive victories against Gym Leaders quickly became national celebrities.

You had to get at least one Gym badge within your first year to keep your license and Pokemon. Being an unlicensed trainer was an awful fate. What jobs you could find were low-end ones that anyone could get. The government decided who got high-paying jobs based on schooling, but being a trainer meant you were only good for that. If you got into trainer school couldn't cut it as a trainer, you were essentially left to rot.

But no one ever complained. The ever-present cameras weren't just for capturing battles. They also caught dissent. Anyone who expressed displeasure with how things were run disappeared for a little while. When they came back, all they could talk about was how great everything was. You could tell it wasn't really them, though. The look in their eyes was hollow, as if they were being run by a robot.

I stepped out of the shower, my mood having been darkened considerably after reflecting on all of this. There was nothing anyone could do. Any talk of rebellion, even inside the home, was quickly crushed. The government was everywhere, watching, listening. I knew they could hear my footsteps as I returned to my room. I wouldn't be surprised if they could see me as I dressed myself. An unnerving thought to be sure, but not as unnerving as thinking the men in charge had reason to distrust you.

And yet... people were trying. 70 years of rule by the Golden Knights had taken their toll. Protesters were becoming an ever more common occurrence around Johto, and large groups were arrested and taken in at a time. But still the people tried. I smiled to myself. That gave me hope. Maybe some day, Johto would be free again.

I stepped outside the house, shutting the door quietly so as not to wake my parents. They had the day off to celebrate my graduation, and I wanted them to have a chance to sleep in, especially my father. He worked as a doctor for long hours, and he got few chances to sleep in like this. And after all they'd done for me, it would have been rude to slam the door.

The trek to school was always an experience. Every day there would be a battle or two somewhere. Occasionally I would stop to watch for a bit; I always left time for that. I found that watching battles was a great way to learn how to battle. You could see other trainers' strategies, weaknesses, and mistakes without the risk of losing too many battles. If you lost too many battles... I'm sure you can guess.

Today's battle was a standard one: Pidgey vs. Rattata. I stopped to watch for a bit, recognizing the trainers. I'd seen them battle numerous times before. I'm positive they had an agreement between them so that they could keep their licenses, and more importantly, their Pokemon.

I've never once heard of a trainer complaining about losing their license. It was the loss of their Pokemon that destroyed them. One kid in our neighborhood arranged to switch places with one of the students at trainer school. Said kid was incredibly passionate about battling. It was all he ever talked about. He succeeded in the switch and blazed through seven Gyms in near-record time, becoming a national celebrity. But after the seventh Gym, he was arrested. His Pokemon were taken from him and he was sent back home.

He was a ghost. The fire we'd known him for was entirely quenched. Talking to him about battling or his Pokemon was the only way to get him even remotely interested in something. I could tell he loved his Pokemon more than anything. He tried hookers, booze, hardcore drugs, but nothing could replace the bonds he'd formed with his team.

I watched the battle for a minute before continuing on my way. Doors would occasionally open, various people stepping out and heading about their business. Some were classmates of mine. Others were heading to their jobs. One thing in particular caught my eye: a man holding a "Down with the Golden Knights!" sign in silver paint. I walked past him, eager to avoid what was sure to be a scuffle when the Knights showed up. It wasn't long after I passed that I heard shouts. I looked behind me and saw two Knights running up to the man, who didn't resist. I picked up my pace.

I reached the school after about thirty minutes of walking. The building was huge and impressively designed. No expense had been spared in its design and construction, that much was apparent. It wasn't hard to get lost in, though, considering much of its size consisted of large battle stadiums. The school was one of the few places that battles weren't televised or uploaded online. Of course, a number of rich people rented out the stadium so they didn't have to embarrass themselves when they battled.

I headed for the cafeteria. Even though there was a good fifteen minutes before the breakfast, a large number of students had already arrived. I scanned the room, looking for my friends. I saw a hand waving me over and headed that way, quickly finding the hand belonged to my best friend, Hailey. "I was wondering when you'd get here, Alex" she said, smiling brightly

"I always get here at this time," I said, taking my seat next to her. I looked around. "Where's Paul?"

Hailey gestured a few tables over, where a group of girls was sitting. As usual, Paul was flirting with them. "Hey!" I called out to him. "Mind joining us?"

He looked over and grinned his trademark grin before turning back to the girls. He said something to them and walked over to us. "Aw, come on, man, I was having fun."

I sighed and didn't respond. Paul chuckled and checked his PokeGear. "Here at the usual time, I see. So predictable, Alex."

"Yeah, because the predictable guy gets salutatorian at Trainer school," I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, you _tied_ for second place," was Paul's response, "with Vivian Nokowitz."

"So? Vivian's a good battler. I don't mind sharing second with her. I'm just pissed that freaking Hector Stein got valedictorian. The cheating bastard," I muttered the last part under my breath.

"He cheated fair and square, dude," Paul said, looking around for the food. Hailey smacked the back of his head for that comment.

"So, has everyone decided on their starter?" she asked, getting us more on-track. "I picked Oshawott." Starters were picked at the breakfast, so it served more purpose than a social function. Starter Pokemon said a lot about a trainer. You could usually tell what kind of trainer they would become based on what Pokemon they picked, especially since there were more Pokemon available then the original Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile.

"Chimchar," Paul said.

"Charmander" Mine. Fire-types had the greatest number of advantages against Johto's Gyms, the least number of weaknesses, and Charizard's Flying type would grant an edge against Cianwood's Gym. Although I palnned to have more than just my starter before reaching Cianwood.

The noise of a microphone being turned on cut off our conversation. We turned to face Principal Fitzgerald, who was on a makeshift stage at the front. "Attention students. The food will be out shortly. In the meantime, registration for starter Pokemon is open, so please feel free to enter your decision."

The entire room rumbled as everyone got up to put in what Pokemon they wanted to begin their career with. The line moved rather quick, as there was a number of machines and only about seventy-five kids. I lined up with my friends and put in "Charmander" when my turn came. I wasn't entirely sure if I was making the right choice, but I felt that in my gut it would pay off.

The food came soon after. It was all right, nothing particularly special. We'd come to expect that from the school. Their food was never anything that would make you want to eat there, but it wasn't bad enough to complain about. Even so, no one would have dared complain about anything.

Once breakfast was over, we herded to the gymnasium for the graduation rehearsal. It wasn't anything particularly fancy. We were all seated up on stage, Vivian and I next to each other. Normally we would have been at each other's throats, but our mutual hatred of Hector was far stronger than any feelings we had toward the other. The bastard cheated his way through school with a mix of buying of teachers and drugging up any Pokemon he was given. Of course his speech had to be about how hard work paid off. Irony wasn't something Hector really understood.

After the speech we lined up and were handed pretend licenses, poke balls, and backpacks full of supplies. We were then dismissed, returning the props for future generations to use. I met up with Hailey and Paul to decide how we would spend the rest of the day. "Let's go the park and watch some battles," I suggested. Of course, I always suggested that. They went along somewhat reluctantly, but they didn't have anything better to offer.

There were several battles going on when we got there, but nothing particularly exotic. I climbed up into the same tree I always perched in to watch battles, Paul a branch above me and Hailey a branch below. We watched battlers come and go. The most exciting battle occurred between a trainer with a Bisharp and a trainer with a trainer with an Ampharos. It was a long battle, but the trainer with the Bisharp won out.

When it hit 6:00 we trekked back home to dress up, then went to the school for the proper ceremony. Parents were now milling about, waiting for graduation to start. About half the students had already arrived and were sitting in their assigned seats. Vivian was one of them. I took my seat next to her, deciding not to attempt to acknowledge her in any way. She took a similar course of action. The silence was nice, as it gave me time to think. Tomorrow I would be leaving to take the League Challenge with my two best friends. That was both exciting and nerve-wracking.

Eventually everyone arrived and 7:00 PM rolled around. Principal Fitzgerald stepped up to the microphone. "Hello everyone. This is always my favorite day of the year, getting to see the best and brightest students get their licenses and Pokemon. I simply can't wait to-"

The door flew open as a man strolled in. Everyone turned to face him, and the room turned dead quiet. Walking through the crowd was none other than Giscard Hallux, head of the Golden Knights. The Golden Knights were Johto's primary security force, and their head was the de facto ruler of the country. Giscard Hallux was known as "The Duke" because of this, and because "king" and "prince" sounded too treasonous. His impeccable facial hair certainly contributed to it as well. He just looked like a duke.

"M-Mr. Hallux! This is a pleasant surprise. Wh-what brings you here?"

The Duke grinned as he approached, waving his hand dismissively. "Relax, Fitzgerald, I'm not here to arrest anyone. I just thought it'd be nice to stop by an observe the ceremony." He took a seat near the front of the stage. The tension in the room didn't dissolve completely, and Principal Fitzgerald looked at him nervously before continuing his address.

No one paid attention to President Fitzgerald or Hector as they gave their speeches. Everyone was focused on Giscard Hallux, terrified that he really was there to arrest someone. He wasn't. What he was there for terrified _me_.

_Hello Alexander, _his voice emanated through my head. _The Golden Knights have been watching you. We think you have what it takes to become one of us. _I turned to look at him, but he said/thought _Don't move._

_Er... really? _I didn't know what else to say. Having the Duke try to recruit me of the blue was a shock.

_Yes. We've seen the videos from the school. You are much like myself when I was a student, if they're any indication._

_Wow. I... I don't know. I'd really like to think about it._

_I understand, Alexander. Please, take your time. You can contact me through another Knight when you've made your decision._

I was silent for a bit, contemplating my choice. _Mr. Hallux... would I be able to take the League Challenge?_

_If you so wish. Indeed, I think that would be an excellent experience for you. Shall I say that you're interested in becoming a member?_

I thought about it a bit more. To be a Golden Knight... perhaps I could do some good then. And it would certainly be a good position to be in. I could reform the group from the inside while keeping myself out of potential trouble.

_Yes._

The Duke smiled. _Excellent._

_But... why not Hector or Vivian?_

The Duke's chuckled echoed through my head. _Hector didn't earn his place. As for Vivian... she lacks something you have._

_What's that?_

_You'll find out in time. _With that, he didn't say anything more.

The rest of graduation was a blur. I vaguely remember lining up to get my license, Charmander, and supplies before leaving with my parents. "You okay there?" my dad asked me as we walked home. "You look like you got something pretty heavy on your mind."

"Yeah, it's just..." I took a deep breath, "Mr. Hallux asked me to join the Golden Knights."

Dad raised his eyebrows. "Really? I didn't hear him."

"He did it telepathically, I think. I guess he didn't want anyone else to hear."

Dad nodded. "So... what did you say?"

"I said 'yes.' He agreed to let me take the League Challenge too."

Dad put a hand on my shoulder. "Well, that's good news! I'm proud of you, son." We walked on a while before he asked, "So what are you gonna name your Charmander?"

I pulled the Poke Ball off my belt and looked at it. "I dunno. I think 'Pyrrhus' is a good name for him."

"Good name for a Fire-type," Dad agreed. "Well, son, I'm sure you'll do great. Just remember everything you learned in school."

"I will, Dad." The rest of the trip home was silent. I went up to bed as soon as we got back, changing into my night clothes before releasing my Charmander. The Pokemon looked around, a little confused at its surroundings. "Hey there, Pyrrhus," I said, reaching down to scratch his head.

Suddenly my vision went blank, only to replaced with an image of the blazing sun. I could feel a power emanating from Pyrrhus, but suppressed, as if something was locked away inside of him. I drew my hand back in shock, my vision returning to normal.

"Char?" he asked.

I smiled nervously "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Mander?"

I nodded, reassuringly. "You're gonna be my partner from now on. Sound good to you?"

"Char!" he said, nodding.

I laughed, "Good. Now we need to go to sleep. Tomorrow we start our journey."

Pyrrhus nodded again and curled up on the floor next to my bed, placing his tail on top of him so the floor wouldn't catch fire. I fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, contemplating the day's events until I eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The alarm once again awoke me at 7:00 AM. I cursed and turned it off, mentally hitting myself for forgetting to set it for later in the day. I didn't have to leave until around noon to meet with Paul and Hailey.

I half expected the previous days events to have been a dream anyway, but the Charmander softly snoring at my bedside said otherwise. So I really had been asked to join the Golden Knights...

I lay there in my bed, silently mulling this over. An offer to join the Golden Knights was not something to be taken lightly. And I had accepted, even though I never really had a choice. If I had declined, there would have been some serious consequences. Namely, I would have been accused of being a traitor. That would have stripped me of my license and Pokemon before I even got started. Not to mention the fact I'd be thrown in jail with my parents, since they'd been harboring a traitor and didn't report me.

But in being a Golden Knight, I could do something. I wouldn't be able to protect everyone from the full wrath of the government, but I could do some good here and there. And the fact that Giscard Hallux himself had requested me... that was big. Hallux rarely appeared in person unless some major shit was going down. Clearly he hadn't been there to arrest some traitor; he would have done that in some big show. Why didn't he make a show of recruiting me, though? He had to have a reason for that.

I decided it was best not to dwell on it too long. I had other things to focus on at the moment, namely the League Challenge. I would have to earn eight badges without losing to other trainers too often, while maintaining a public image, especially if I started earning a lot of badges. Earning four or more badges essentially guaranteed you the public's watchful eye. That was the part that worried me the most. I wasn't sure how well I'd be able to stand being a celebrity, assuming I earned enough badges. My friends could handle it no problem, but they weren't in the Challenge for the long run. They just wanted their first badge so their Pokemon wouldn't be taken away.

I couldn't blame them for that. That was the way most trainers were. They just wanted a Pokemon, a friend they could always count on, a partner in everything they did. No wonder the government took a trainer's Pokemon away as punishment. It was like losing a part of yourself.

After about an hour of lying in bed, vainly trying to go back to sleep, I decided that I might as well get up and grab a shower. I stepped carefully over Pyrrhus, not wanting to wake him up. He was young and needed sleep to grow properly, even if he hadn't been in battle yet. I hoped to fix that soon. I had to get a gauge on his strengths and weaknesses outside of typing. I wondered how those would change when he became a Charizard and gained the ability to fly. But that was looking too far ahead.

I turned the shower on and stepped in, deciding to make it quick today. Normally I took showers long enough for my father to threaten me with paying the water bill, but I was just not in the mood for such a shower. I was too nervous about starting my journey, too excited to be off on my own. I washed myself off and got out, heading back to my room once I was dry and could dress myself. Pyrrhus was still asleep when I returned, so I was careful not to wake him. I dressed in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and my jacket, putting my sunglasses on top of my head in case I needed them.

At this point I decided there wasn't much point in keeping Pyrrhus aslepp. "Hey buddy, time to get up," I said, gently shaking him.

The Charmander blinked blearily awake, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. "Charmander char," he complained.

"Yeah, I know, but it's time for us to head out," I told him, even though we had a few hours to kill before we met up with Paul and Hailey. I wanted to head to the park and see if I could have a battle or two to test Pyrrhus's strength.

I headed downstairs, Pyrrhus trudging behind me. I found my backpack on my chair at my place at the table, just where I'd left it after packing a few days ago. I opened it up to double check I had everything I needed. "Clothing, books, notebooks, spare sunglasses, Pokegear charger..." I rattled off as I rummaged through the backpack. Everything was there. "Good. We're ready to go."

I left the house, not bothering with breakfast. I knew it wasn't healthy to skip, but my stomach was doing backflips. Pyrrhus had to eat, though, so we stopped at a food stand on the way to the park. He ate his breakfast happily as we made our way through New Bark Town. I looked around, knowing that I wouldn't be back for a long time, but not feeling it. This was the city I'd grown up in. It would be weird leaving it behind.

We finally made it to the park. Hardly anyone was there. There were a few trainers milling about, but they looked too strong for me and Pyrrhus to handle. But then I saw Vivian Nokowitz. She'd clearly had the same idea I had, which wasn't at all surprising. At times I wondered if we were gender-swapped versions of the other. But then I remembered her temper and that idea went out the window.

As I debated the merits of battling her, she noticed me and began walking my way. It looked like I was battling her whether I wanted to or not.

"Alexander," she said curtly. She was only doing it to piss me off. She knew I hated being called "Alexander."

"Vivian," I responded in the same tone. She didn't mind being called "Vivian," of course. I hated her even more for that. "Here to test the waters?"

"You could say that," she shrugged. "Care for a battle?"

"Yes," I said, motioning to Pyrrhus. "C'mon, let's go," I told him.

Vivian smirked. "Charmander, huh? Bet you named it something clever like 'Ash' or 'Ember.'"

"His name is Pyrrhus," I said, perhaps a bit too smugly.

She laughed, "Oh that's _much _better!"

"Do you want to battle or not?" I asked through gritted teeth.

She stopped laughing, but kept that damn smirk. "I'd love to." She pulled out a Poke Ball and tossed it, "Go, Pakha!"

The Poke Ball opened in a flash of light. The light formed into a Squirtle, much to my and Pyrrhus's displeasure. She would pick the Kanto starter that was strong against mine. "It's okay Pyrrhus, we can beat 'em," I whispered to the Charmander. "Typing isn't everything."

"Still want to battle?" Vivian asked. How she managed to smirk while she talked will always elude me.

"Yes. Pyrrhus, use Scratch," I told him.

He jumped into battle, scratching at the turtle Pokemon. No training needed, just instinct. It amazed me how Pokemon could battle even right after they had been born. Training, of course, was certainly a plus, as you couldn't battle on instinct alone. But battling was the best way to train.

Most of Pyrrhus's scratches were ineffectual due to Doz's shell. But Pyrrhus did land a couple of blows on the Squirtle's exposed face.

Vivian didn't seem troubled. "Use Water gun!" The Squirtle sent a stream of water at Pyrrhus. He managed to duck, but it was close. He clearly had good reflexes. That was a plus.

"Smokescreen!" Pyrrhus immediately began spewing smoke out of his mouth, obscuring Pakha's vision. His Smokescreen was good as well. Clearly I'd gotten lucky with this Charmander.

"Withdraw!" Pakha popped into his shell, leaving nothing exposed. I cursed to myself. Pyrrhus couldn't do much of anything now. Except...

"Jump onto Pakha's shell!" Pyrrhus looked at me, a bit confused, but he followed his command. He hopped onto the back of Doz's shell and stood there, waiting for Vivian's move.

"Water gun!" I had been expecting this. But not the way it was executed. Water flew out of all the shell's holes, causing the Pokemon to start spinning around.

Pyrrhus quickly began losing his balance. "Hold on tight!" I told him. He dropped to his stomach and grasped the edges of the shell, careful not to let the water hit him. Now it was an endurance contest between the two. Either Doz would tire out and stop the Water Gun, or Pyrrhus would lose his grip and fly off.

It took about half a minute, but eventually Pyrrhus couldn't keep his grip any longer. He flew off, hitting the ground with a thud before Doz emerged from his shell, catching Pyrrhus with a blast of water. Pyrrhus was knocked back further, clearly hurting now. This battle wasn't going to last much longer, and I wasn't going to be the victor. Unless...

Pyrrhus's tail flame was glowing brighter. His Blaze ability had activated. If I pulled this off right, I might be able to win.

"Ember!" I said, rubbing my eye in an attempt to make it clear where he should aim. He seemed to understand, and shot a few short blasts of fire at Doz's face. The Squirtle cried out, covering his eyes in pain. It had worked, but I had to follow up quickly to finish this. "Scratch!"

Pyrrhus ran in and hit Pakha where he was exposed. It worked, as the Water type fell backwards unconscious. "Yes!" I cheered, thrusting my fist into the air. Pyrrhus looked beaten up, but proud of himself.

Vivian was furious. "I'll win next time," was all she could say, recalling her Pokemon and storming off. I heard a muffled chirp come from my wallet. I pulled out my Trainer card and say my funds flashing before they increased by about $500.

Pyrrhus hobbled over to me, all his energy spent in fighting a Pokemon with a type advantage. I put away my card and picked him up, hugging him. I was almost worried to have a repeat of my... vision, I guess, but nothing happened. "You did great," I told him.

"Char," he said happily, nuzzling against my face. He was warm to the touch, which was to be expected of Fire types.

I smiled at him. "C'mon, let's go get you healed up."

* * *

The Pokemon Center wasn't busy. It was still too early in the morning for most trainers. It would pick up around noon, but until then it was just Pyrrhus and I.

The nurse handed him back to me in full health. "Thank you," I said, taking him from her. I stopped at the shopping counter to pick up some supplies, mostly potions, antidotes, and Poke balls. Antidotes were easily the most useful of the medicines, as poison was a bitch to deal with. Sleep was awful too, but Awakenings were rather expensive. I decided to buy a couple just in case.

I thanked the cashier and left, my backpack full of supplies. Pyrrhus walked alongside of me, wanting to see New Bark Town before we left.

We headed to the park to meet Paul and Hailey. They were already there, their own Pokemon outside of their Poke Balls as well. I waved as we approached and they waved back.

"Hey guys! This is Pyrrhus," I said, gesturing to my Charmander. He looked rather pleased with himself.

"This is Bushou," Hailey said, holding up her Oshawott.

"And this is Wukong," Paul introduced his Chimchar, who was currently holding onto his Trainer's head.

"All right, guys, let's get going," I said, heading West towards Route 29. Paul and Hailey walked with me, and we took our first steps out of New Bark Town not long afterwards.


End file.
